Scarlett's Ghost
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the ghost of Scarlett shows up; she starts haunting Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, the Eds, Meek, and Roger for the Soul Stone in order to come back to life, but Meek finds out that there might be another ghost. Meanwhile; a castle shows up in Toon City and Sonic and Gwen team up with Richter Belmont to find out why it showed up.
1. The Ghost of Scarlett

In Rayman's house; Edd who was wearing a Halloween costume of Spider Man's Iron Spider armor from the MCU was looking at himself in the mirror.

He tapped his chest.

"Nice, almost movie quality." said Edd.

He walked out of his bedroom and saw Ed dressed like a pig while Eddy was dressed up like War Machine.

"So, ready?" said Eddy.

Edd nodded.

"Yep." Edd said before putting a Spider Man mask with eye holes on.

"Now away we go." said Eddy.

The three went to the front door and Eddy opened it up, revealing Sky who was dressed up like the Justice League Action version of Wonder Woman who then knocked on Eddy's head.

"SKY!" shouted Eddy.

Sky saw this and blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry Eddy." She said.

She turned to her boyfriend.

"Edd." said Sky.

"Is it really obvious that I'm dressed as Spider Man?" said Edd.

Sky walked over to Edd and took off the mask.

"Yep." She said.

Eddy smirked.

"Well I love it." He said.

Then Shawn dressed like the Winter Soldier and Jasmine dressed like Nebula appeared.

Eddy whistled at this.

"I'm sensing a theme here." He Said, "Also Jasmine no offense but you'd be a great as a Wakanda warrior or Storm or Black Panther."

Jasmine then punched Eddy really hard, sending him crashing through a wall.

"Jasmine he said no offense and he make a good point." said Her boyfriend.

"Well I ain't shaving my head if I were to be Okoye." said Jasmine.

"I know the feeling of being self conscious." said Edd.

Then Meek dressed as Doctor Strange and Roger who was simply dressed up like a soldier appeared.

"You know Nebula was bald and you could have warm a Bald cap." Said Meek.

Jasmine blushed at that.

"Oh." She said embarrassed.

"Anyways, check this out." said Meek.

He put his hands together before pulling them apart, revealing magical markings that appeared in his hands.

Everyone looked on in shock.

"Wow, nice." said Shawn, "How do you pull that off?"

"I'm wearing my armor underneath this costume." said Meek.

Everyone is shocked.

"You're kidding right?" said Eddy.

The magical marking from Meek's right hand disappeared before he lifted his left sleeve up, revealing that he was in his armor.

"Nope. A little upgrade I made to this suit. I can now project holographic images from my hands to make it seem like I'm holding something or about to do some Masters of the Mystic Arts stuff." said Meek.

"Yep, but I still got the wing suit and blasters that double as blades." said Roger.

Everyone just stared at Roger.

"Hang on a second." said Meek.

He walked over to Jasmine and did some work on her hair.

"Okay, just put them like this, and finally." Meek said before putting a bald cap over her hair, "There."

Jasmine looked at herself in a mirror and smiled.

"Perfect." said Jasmine.

"Yeah I'm good, but I can do a perfect Doctor Strange impression as well." said Meek.

Eddy scoffed.

"As if, Rayman can vouch for that if it's true since he's tight with him." said Eddy.

Meek pushed Eddy back and cleared his throat.

"DORMAMMU, I'VE COME TO BARGAIN!" Meek yelled like Doctor Strange.

"Nice one." said Ed.

"But why is Roger here?" said Shawn.

"Meek invited me along." said Roger.

"No, I brought you along because you were having to much fun with lots of women you were bringing him." said Meek.

Roger laughed.

"What can I say, I'm a ladies man." said Roger.

"And very perverted to an extent." said Meek, "You paid those girls off to have them show off their privates to you so that you can lay with them all at once. Then after you got all that done, you had a three way with Neil Patrick Harris and his life partner."

Everyone looked at Roger in shock.

"YOU'RE LGBT!?" said Shawn.

"No, well yes. But that was once. I was going through a phase once in middle school, wound up being sent to a summer camp and turned straight after a week. The time in that camp traumatized me greatly." said Roger, "Wound up doing the whole three way thing once for old times sake."

"That's just weird." said Ed, "Even for me."

"Then after he finished with the celebrities, he did it with my roommate." said Meek.

Eddy scoffed.

"That's nothing, the two are teenagers. If I wasn't dating a black cop, I'd probably be all over Miss Martian as well." said Eddy.

"It wasn't M'Gann he was with, it was the lantern." said Meek.

Eddy nodded.

"Also that sounded Racist when you said Black Cop." Said Roger.

"No I am dating one." said Eddy, "But she can't even join up with us for the night because she's busy on patrol from people throwing toilet paper on people's houses."

"You mean like that?" Meek said while pointing to MacArthur and Sanders' house which was covered in toilet paper.

Eddy saw this and is now pissed.

"OK NO ONE DIES THAT TO THE GIRL I LOVE and her roommate's HOUSE!" shouted Eddy.

Everyone is shocked and Edd went to Roger.

"Trust me, Eddy maybe a scammer, but when it comes to his friends and the girl he loves, he loses his temper." Said Edd.

"But he also sounded racist." Said Roger.

"If it were racist, then Eddy would have used the N word." said Meek.

Roger nodded.

"Fair point." said Roger.

Roger then became confused.

"But what's so good about this holiday besides throwing toilet paper on other people's houses?" said Roger.

"The candy people get just for walking to someone's house in costume." said Shawn.

Roger nodded.

"I don't believe you." said Roger.

Later; he was at the door of someone's house and the door opened up, revealing an elderly man.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat." said Roger.

The man then stuck something in a bag Roger was holding before closing it.

He looked in the bag and became shocked.

"What, a can of gluten free beer? That cheap bastard." said Roger.

He walked to his group grumbling and Meek pulled out said can of beer and looked at it.

"Well that sucks." said Meek.

"What kind of person would give beer on Halloween?" said Jasmine.

Meek held the can upside down before sticking a knife in the can and popped the top off, pouring lots of beer on the ground.

Everyone became confused.

"I learned this trick from the film Beerfest. Only instead, this method was used to consume the beverage very quickly." said Meek.

Everyone nodded.

Meek tossed the can into a nearby dumpster.

"Who all was in that Beerfest film anyways?" said Sky.

"I think Will Forte." said Meek, "And Kevin Heffernan."

"I should see that film." said Sky.

"It's R rated, has graphic content, and it's mostly a bunch of people chugging down large quantities of beer." said Meek.

He pulled out a can of Mug Root Beer and stuck a knife at the bottom of the can before popping the top and drank all the soda from the bottom of it.

Everyone nodded.

Unknown to them in another part of a city someone was planning something.

"I need the Soul Stone." said the mysterious figure.

The figured paced around and groaned.

"But where did the Soul Stone end up?" said the figure.

The Figure then sat on a crate madder then Megatron when Starscream always back stabs him

"Without that stone, I won't come back to life." said the figure.

The Figure then stepped out of the shadows to reveal it was the ghost of Scarlet.

"Now that being a ghost is awesome I got ghostly powers." She said.

She laughed, only to be hit by some ectorainium.

She screamed in pain.


	2. Mysterious Castle

In Toon Manor; a coffin was sitting in the living room and Gwen dressed up like Black Widow and Randy dressed up like Vegeta were looking at it in confusion.

"So what's this about?" said Randy.

"I have no idea, it just showed up here." said Gwen.

"Do we dare?" said Randy.

"We dare." said Gwen.

She and Randy approached the coffin and opened it up, revealing tons of candy corn inside of it.

The two became confused.

"That's it, this coffin's got nothing but candy corn?" said Randy.

But then a figure wrapped up in some type of black cape emerged from the candy corn standing up before opening up, revealing Sonic dressed like a vampire and with plastic vampire fangs before growling.

Randy screamed before running through the wall, leaving a hole shaped like Vegeta.

The hedgehog started laughing.

**Interview Gag**

"I'm so good." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Gwen glared at her boyfriend.

"You're so good at being tricky." said Gwen.

Sonic removed his plastic fangs and ate some candy corn.

"Oh, cool yourself babe, have some candy corn." said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"Okay." said Gwen.

She ate some candy corn.

"Mmm, so good, is this Branch candy corn?" said Gwen.

"Jelly Belly actually." said Sonic.

Gwen is shocked.

"Jelly Belly?" said Gwen.

Sonic nodded.

Gwen whistled.

"Who'd have thought?" said Gwen.

"Lots of people." said Sonic.

Gwen nodded.

"Okay." said Gwen.

Sonic ate some more candy corn.

Just then; Lisa came and saw the candy.

"I don't know what to make of this." said Lisa.

She then smirked.

"BUT GIVE ME SOME CANDY!" She shouted.

Later; Sonic and Gwen walked out of the mansion.

"SHE ATE EVERYTHING IN THE COFFIN!" yelled Sonic.

"INCLUDING THE COFFIN ITSELF!" shouted Gwen, "HOW WAS THAT HUMANLY POSSIBLE!"

"No idea, now I've got to buy more candy corn and hope to god that it isn't sold out." said Sonic.

But as Sonic got to the store; it was sold out.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He shouted.

"Goes quickly at this time of year." said Gwen.

"So true." said Sonic.

He then groaned.

"Now where are we gonna get candy for trick or treaters?" He asked.

Gwen looked around.

"How about that castle?" Gwen said while pointing at a castle similar to the castle in Cinderella.

Sonic looked at it before pulling out his phone and did some work on it.

"That castle isn't even on Google maps." said Sonic.

Gwen became confused.

"Huh?" said Gwen.

"This castle doesn't exist." said Sonic.

"Should we even check it out?" said Gwen.

Sonic nodded.

"Definitely." said Sonic.

Later; the two were at the front door and Sonic got ready to knock on it, only for the door to open up on it's own, shocking them.

"Haunted, definitely haunted." said Gwen.

They then heard some screaming sounds before Sonic ran into the castle.

The hedgehog looked around the castle and looked down a hallway before running down it.

He looked in one room and became shocked.

"Oh my god." said Sonic.

Later; he set the lifeless bodies of Link, Kirby, Banjo, and Kazooie on the ground, much to Gwen's shock.

"Are they-" Gwen said before Sonic nodded.

"Yep, fellow Smasher's like me." said Sonic, "But that's not the weird thing."

"What's the weird thing?" said Gwen.

Sonic removed Link's Tunic, revealing a healed up scar and pointed to the other three who also had healed up scars.

"These are wounds that look like they've been here for days, yet this castle just showed up out of nowhere." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"I can read injuries like a book." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"So these four were just here, yet have scars from days ago?" said Gwen.

"Apparently, we're going to need some help." said Sonic.

He pulled out his Smash communicator and pushed a button on it.

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm currently outside a castle that just showed up in my area with lifeless bodies of Link, Kirby, Banjo, and Kazooie outside. Requesting help from one of the Belmonts." said Sonic.

He turned off his communicator as an Arwing flew by and Richter Belmont jumped out of the plane and landed on the ground.

"And you called a Belmont instead of anyone else because?" said Gwen.

"Because the Belmont clan has been known to hunt down monsters whenever they show up." said Sonic.

"My family hunts vampires." said Richter.

"Same thing." said Sonic.

Richter rolled his eyes.

**Interview Gag**

First was Gwen.

"First off, vampires are somewhat different from monsters, secondly, why couldn't Sonic have called for King Dedede instead?" said Gwen.

Lastly was Richter who was moving his vampire killer whip around like a lasso.

"Very different." said Richter.

**End Interview Gag**

"So what should we do with the corpses?" said Sonic.

"Kirby can eat them." Said Gwen.

Sonic pointed to Kirby's lifeless body and Gwen noticed it.

"Oh yeah, soul's gone." said Gwen.

She sighed.

"Now what?" said Gwen.

Sonic did some thinking before opening Kirby's mouth and shoved Link inside of it followed by Banjo and Kazooie before closing Kirby's mouth.

Gwen is shocked.

"Not like anyone hasn't thought about doing this before." said Sonic.

Gwen nodded.

"True." said Gwen.

"We'd better get a move on and free our allies." said Richter.

Sonic nodded.

"Good call." said Sonic.

The group then walked into the castle; leaving the lifeless Kirby behind.

But Sonic returned and picked up Kirby.

"Ain't going to leave these guys here." said Sonic.

He ran back into the castle.


	3. Scarlett's Demand

With Meek's group; they were at another house and Roger walked back to the group with a frown.

"So what'd you get from Principal Skinner?" said Eddy.

Roger pulled out a rock.

"I got a rock." He said.

Eddy laughed.

"Nice one Charlie Brown." He said.

Roger glared at Eddy when Meek also laughed.

"He's not wrong." He said.

Roger became confused.

"How so?" said Roger.

Meek pulled out his phone and did some work on it before turning it around to show that It's The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown was playing.

Roger whistled.

"Wow, some stuff." said Roger.

"It was the sixties." said Meek.

"Maybe we'll have some better luck with the superintendent." said Shawn.

Later; the group was at another house and Roger walked away from it.

"Any luck?" said Jasmine.

Roger pulled out a bottle of bleach.

"Bleach." said Roger.

"What's wrong with these people, don't they know that your supposed to give candy on Halloween instead of garbage and cleaning products?" said Eddy.

"Maybe." said Ed.

Later; they were at another house and Roger walked away from it.

"Anything?" said Shawn.

Roger pulled out two six packs of cans of Pepsi.

"Good enough." said Eddy.

Sky removed one of the cans and stuck a knife in the bottom of it before putting it to her mouth and popped the top open and drank the entire contents of it.

She burped loudly.

"Whoo, that was good." said Sky.

Edd who had a paper bag over his head shivered in fear.

"Scary." He said.

Meek shook his head.

"It ain't that scary, remember the whole Smash Island incident. We ripped off the final battle to Avengers Endgame." said Meek.

Edd nodded.

"I'm still remembering the Halloween where I went to a place for a challenge." said Edd.

Roger became confused.

"Smash Island?" said Roger.

"Apparently Sonic has lots of connections to people, including Nintendo, see he's part of some organization called Super Smash Bros or People to be PC. This one time; everyone in the world froze in place while time resumed like normal, leaving some of the Smasher's, Sonic, Gwen, Rayman, and Doctor Strange for some odd reason moving normally, so Sonic, Gwen, and Rayman went to Smash Island and planned some type of time heist to discover where the original Smash Ball was in order to merge it's powers with the Chaos Emeralds and a Smash Bros Timer to restore everyone back to normal, they pulled it off, but the person who was responsible for the whole thing attacked and tried to undo what had been done." said Meek.

"But the whole reason for this Doctor Strange's involvement?" said Roger.

"Rayman has some connection with him after all of Mewni's magic was destroyed and went to him to learn to dimension hop with sling rings, and learned some magic from him as well. But that's another story." said Eddy.

"The limbless hero had one of the Smasher's Robin go to the New York Sanctum to convince Doctor Strange to gather every Smasher and close ally to everyone to fight the villains huge army." said Edd.

"So what happened to the villain?" said Roger.

"Rayman used the original Smash Ball to kill him." said Meek.

Roger nodded.

"Nice. So Smash Bros huh? Why won't Nintendo make Waluigi a fighter instead of promoting him from assist trophy?" said Roger.

"Because he's only playable in Mario Kart, Mario Party, and any Mario game that's sports related." said Shawn, "His special moves would only be attacks that originate from those games."

"Wow, that would suck." said Roger.

"You have no idea." said Meek.

"Yeah I was talking about that Night Of The Animatronics fic I did." explained Edd.

"Oh yeah, that whole thing that turned out to be for a Total Drama show that never happened." said Eddy.

He then became mad.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE EVERYONE TRIED TO VOTE ME OFF!" yelled Eddy.

"You were being lazy and bossing Theresa around instead of helping her out." said Ed.

"Well they should have voted Sonic off instead, he nearly costed us the chance to get money by abandoning his post." said Eddy.

Edd and Ed nodded at that.

"In all honesty; Sonic was the only one who made a point to leave. Do you not recall that telephone he was operating was really cursed the whole time? You would have left as well if you went through Sonic's ordeal." said Edd.

Eddy realizes his friend was right.

"Fair point." said Eddy.

Roger who was away then walked back to the group and pulled a king size Hershey's bar out of his bag and started eating it.

"Finally found a house giving away candy." said Roger.

Everyone sighed.

"It's about damn time. This whole trick or treat trip was just as confusing as that Were Rabbit film." said Eddy.

"Wallace and Gromit become rabbit trappers who trap rabbits humanly to keep all the vegetables safe for a festival, Gromit puts Wallace on a vegetable diet because of his cheese addiction, they help out a rich woman whose family ran the festival for generations and whom Wallace is attracted to, but also catches the eye of a man who's attracted to her as well, but just for her money, Wallace uses a machine to make the rabbits hate vegetables which works, but also malfunctions a bit, and they name one of the rabbits Hutch then a huge rabbit shows up and starts eating all the vegetables and everyone in town is mad, so Wallace and Gromit set out to capture the beast, but Wallace disappears before the rabbit shows up again, leading him and Gromit to believe that Hutch is the beast, but Gromit finds out that it's really Wallace, then the arrogant hunter person gets in a fight with Wallace because of his growing fondness for the rich woman, but in the process discovers that Wallace is the beast and gets some golden bullets, and Gromit learning that Wallace's transformation is becoming permanent on the day of the festival deduces that Hutch is turning into Wallace as well because of the machine's malfunction, Wallace goes rabbit and heads for the festival, causing the hunter to waste all his bullets, but uses the carrot trophy for the festival as a bullet, and Gromit sacrifices a huge vegetable he's been growing to get Wallace away from the townspeople, but Wallace gains control of the beast after seeing his love interest being harmed by the hunter and saves her, leading her to realize what's going on, and also realize that the hunter will kill Wallace no matter the change, and Gromit fights the hunters dog, which briefly ends when a toy plane they're on runs out of coins and they get some more cons and resume it, Gromit is victorious and saves Wallace before the hunter uses the carrot trophy to kill him, then the plane falls to the ground and Wallace saves his friend, leading the hunter to gloat his victory, only to be knocked out by the rich woman, and Gromit traps the hunter in a huge were-rabbit costume he and Wallace used earlier in the film to get the townspeople to chase him instead, Gromit and the rich woman discover that Wallace's were-rabbit transformation has been removed, but he supposedly dies, luckily, Gromit uses some cheese Hutch was eating as a smelling salt to revive his master, Gromit gets the trophy and he and Wallace turn the rich woman's home into a rabbit safe haven, while Hutch stays the same despite Wallace no longer turning into a rabbit." said Edd.

Everyone looked at the smart Ed in confusion.

"What, I pay attention to all the details in the film, no matter how boring or confusing it maybe." said Edd.

"Even that 1966 Batman movie?" said Sky.

Edd nodded.

"Yep." He said

"Wow." said Sky.

"Also who wants Banana Pizza after Trick or Treating?" asked Eddy.

Everyone started vomiting in shock.

"What, it worked on Doug and I tried it and it was actually good." said Eddy.

"I'm calling the food police." said Shawn, "Only an idiot who has the munchies 24/7 would eat pizza like that."

They then heard some ghostly wailing sounds.

Edd screamed before running off.

"Okay, what's going on?" said Shawn.

Then a shopping list appeared making the ghostly whaling and Ed became shocked.

"A FLOATING SHOPPING LIST!?" yelled Ed.

He ran and jumped out of the window.

Eddy shook his head.

"We're outside you dumb co author." said Eddy.

"Then what's that?" asked Jasmine.

Eddy saw two guys carrying a window.

"HEY, YOU OWE US SOME NEW GLASS!" yelled one of the guys.

Eddy shook his head.

"I ain't no shopping list, I'm the Ghost of Scarlett." the list said before turning into Scarlett.

Everyone became shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"Well, I had a feeling this would bite us in the ass one of these days." said Shawn.

**End Interview Gag**

"You shall do me a favor or die." said Scarlett.

Eddy scoffed.

"We ain't doing jack shit." said Eddy.

Scarlett then possessed Eddy before doing the can can dance, much to Meek and Roger's confusion.

"You know why this woman is haunting us?" said Roger.

"How should I know? I wasn't even around." said Meek.

Sky, Shawn, and Jasmine whistled nervously as Ed and Edd returned.

"We might have had something to do with her untimely demise." said Sky.

Meek became more confused.

"What's going on here?" said Meek.

"It had something to do with the Infinity Stones." said Edd.

"Infinity Stones, why were those stones involved with someone's death?" said Meek.

"Scarlett used them to try and erase all life on Earth." said Jasmine.

"Well that explains why I felt dusty that one time." said Meek.

Scarlett then left Eddy and he sighed.

"Oh thank goodness that's over." said Eddy.

"What do you want out of us woman?" said Meek.

Scarlett glared at Meek.

"Just the Soul Stone." said Scarlett.

Meek is mad.

"Not gonna happen." He said. "I know why you want it."

Scarlett scoffed.

"As if." said Scarlett.

"You want it to bring yourself back to life." said Meek.

Scarlett is pissed.

"You have till midnight to give up the Soul Stone, or all hell will break loose." Scarlett said before she disappeared.

Everyone is shocked.

"OK who agrees we should call Ghostbusters?" asked Eddy.

Meek looked down and saw some type of liquid on the ground and touched it.

"Snake venom." said Meek.

Eddy groaned.

"That's stupid." said Eddy.

"No, there really is snake venom here." said Meek.

Everyone saw the venom Meek was looking at.

Eddy's jaw dropped.

**Interview Gag**

"Okay, now I'm confused." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

"How the wha?" He asked.

"Why is there snake venom?" said Roger.

"I may have an idea on what might be going on." said Meek.

He turned to Shawn, Sky, and Jasmine.

"But first I need some info, what's the whole story with Scarlett, and why were the Infinity Stones involved the first time?" said Meek.

"It's like this, she was on Total Drama once, apparently made friends with another contestant who saw himself as evil." said Shawn.

"But he didn't realize that she was more evil then he was until it was to late." said Jasmine.

"So when things got out of hand, they were both kicked off the show." said Sky.

"What of the stones?" said Meek.

"When she resurfaced, she had her unintentional companion help her acquire the Infinity Stones to erase half of all life." said Jasmine.

"Eventually, he had enough and tossed Scarlett down a bottomless pit and apparently died." said Shawn.

"What happened to the stones after that incident?" said Meek.

"Her former accomplice still has them." said Jasmine.

Meek became shocked.

"Oh for, are you kidding me? You left the stones here on Earth with the hands of a dimwitted villain?" said Meek.

"He seemed trustworthy at the time." said Eddy.

"Did it ever occur to any of you or anyone else involved in the incident to take the stones to different parts of the universe and hide them in the event something like Infinity War ending happened?" said Meek.

"Dude have ya seen Max in one of the episodes?" asked Eddy. "If Max did that then that would mean whipping out babies and Max is a softie to babies. Plus he has a babysitting job as well."

"Well you got a point there." said Meek.

He cleared his throat.

"But you don't just keep six stones of unfathomable power on one planet, if that happened in Avengers Infinity War, then the film would be over in only three minutes." said Meek.

"Even I agree with that logic." said Roger.

"Was there anyone involved in that Scarlett incident who actually thought about keeping the stones off of Earth and separated from each other?" said Meek.

"The blue hedgehog." said Ed.

"And why is it you didn't listen to a cocky hedgehog who has his moments of pure wisdom, especially when it came to keeping the Infinity Stones as far away from each other as possible." said Meek.

The others became shocked.

"Ohhhhhh, so that's why he sent those phantom ruby chunks to that weird dimension with other phantom ruby's." said Jasmine.

"That's what he meant by safe place." said Sky.

"Well don't we feel foolish now." said Eddy.

Meek groaned.

"We'd better visit Max." said Meek.

Everyone nodded.


	4. A Grim Reaper

Back in the castle; Sonic, Gwen, and Richter were walking down a hallway.

"Do this all the time Belmont?" said Gwen.

"You have no idea." said Richter.

"Long line of vampire hunters." said Sonic.

"Exactly, the Belmont's have been hunting vampires for generations." said Richter.

He then sighed.

"It's never been easy. I had to get a day job just to make ends meet." said Richter.

"I know I have." said Sonic.

"Oh like what?" asked the Vampire Hunter.

"Sporting goods store slash lawyer." said Sonic.

"He's very good at that stuff." said Gwen.

Richter nodded.

"I see." said Richter.

Gwen then smiled.

"So what's the day job?" said Gwen.

"Sales person at a furniture store." said Richter.

Gwen and Sonic were confused.

"Selling furniture?" said Gwen.

Richter nodded.

"Couldn't have gotten a job for the owner of a nuclear power plant which might be polluting our planet?" said Sonic.

"I didn't want to." said Richter.

"Nobody does." said Sonic.

They then heard a noise.

Sonic gasped.

"Did anyone else hear that?" said Sonic.

Gwen and Richter nodded.

"Yeah." they said.

"Do we dare check it out?" said Sonic.

Gwen nodded.

Just than a land line phone rang.

Everyone turned to the phone.

"Who has a landline anymore?" said Gwen.

"Nobody." said Sonic.

Richter picked up the phone and held the speaker out.

"Hello?" said Richter.

However no one answered.

Sonic grabbed the phone and hung it up.

"Freaking crank callers." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"I've been through this to many times to know how this'll go. The phone'll keep on ringing, I'll unplug it, only for it to keep on going. That's really annoying." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

The phone rang again.

Sonic grabbed the phone and ripped it off the wall before stepping on it, destroying the phone, making it stop ringing.

"That should do it." said Sonic.

But it resumed ringing.

This shocked everyone.

"That's just weird." said Richter.

"You don't know weird until you've been dimension travelling, this is nothing." said Sonic.

Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, this is someone who refuses to back down." said Gwen.

Sonic smirked.

"Then it will be a wonderful battle." He said.

They heard more wailing sounds.

"That ain't the phone." said Sonic.

Everyone became scared.

"We should probably-"Gwen said before stepping on a floor trap, making a wall that Sonic was leaning on flip over.

The other two noticed it.

"Where'd he go?" said Richter.

Sonic in question ended up in another room and looked at a floating skeleton in a black hooded robe with a scythe.

The hedgehog groaned.

"Another grim reaper." Sonic said sarcastically, "How original."

But then some skeleton arms from the ground grabbed Sonic, confusing him.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Sonic.

The grim reaper then slashed at Sonic with his scythe, reaping Sonic of his soul.

The skeleton chuckled before being being hit across the face with a spiky ball.

The spiky ball came from Richter's vampire killer who appeared in the room with Gwen.

The grim reaper launched some fireballs as the two and Richter whipped them out of the way.

"Begone, you don't belong in this world, monster." said Richter.

The spirit of Sonic chuckled.

"That's some very cheesy and over the top dialog." said Sonic.

Richter became mad.

"Oh fuck you you ghostly asshole." said Richter.

"I'd hate to have to address the elephant in the room, but, I'M A GODDAMN GHOST!" yelled Sonic.

The grim reaper then pulled out an amulet which started glowing and started sucking Sonic into it.

"And I'm going into a gemstone, how great." said Sonic.

Richter pulled out a cross and tossed it at the amulet, destroying it and releasing a ton of souls which then went over to Kirby's lifeless body.

Kirby who was now alive woke up in shock and spat out the now living bodies of Link, Banjo, and Kazooie.

The female red bird shivered.

"Please tell me we came out of a mouth." said Kazooie.

"With that round guy, hard to tell." said Banjo.

Sonic went back into his own body before waking up.

He smiled and looked at his friends.

"That was easy." said Sonic.

He stood up.

"Now that we're back, let's get out of here." said Banjo.

The group started to walk off, but were stopped by Richter.

"Hold on, we still got a vampire to kill." said Richter.

Kirby spoke his language.

"He's right." said Sonic.

Banjo groaned.

"Always." said Banjo.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, your arch nemesis is a witch." said Sonic.

Banjo nodded.

"Okay fair point." said Banjo.

"But how do we stop a vampire?" said Kazooie.

"Simple, you use sunlight, garlic, or stick a wooden steak through it's heart." said Gwen.

"Question what about the good Campires?" asked Banjo. "Do you kill them as well?"

"I'm tight with one vampire called Alucard, he's the son of Dracula and a human, so he's cool." said Richter.

"Isn't Alucard just Dracula spelled backwards?" said Sonic.

Kirby spoke his language.

Richter did some thinking.

"Huh, never thought about that." said Richter.

He shrugged it off.

"Anyways, we've got a vampire to kill." said Richter.

Sonic pulled out some garlic cloves and started eating them.

"Yeah; this Vampire loves Garlic, so he will love that breathe." said Richter.

"Have you met the guy?" said Sonic.

"Nope." said Richter.

"Then how can you be sure he'll like garlic breathe?" said Sonic.

"Read his bio." Said the hunter.

"Did that bio say anything about his hates?" said Sonic.

"He's not fond of werewolves." said Richter.

Sonic pulled out his werehog morpher and typed down 258 then pushed the moon button before closing it and turned into his werehog form.

"I ain't no werewolf, but I'm something more awesome." said Sonic.

Kirby spoke his language in confusion.

Sonic looked at Kirby.

"No I'm not the Joker in that new film. I'm a werehog." said Sonic.

He then groaned.

"Besides that Joker film seems stupid." Sonic said.

"Agreed." everyone minus Kirby and Link said.

Link nodded.

"Eleven dollars straight down the toilet." said Kazooie.

"Let's not lose sight of the fact that film basically said that the Joker in the eighties was the reason that Joe Chill went and kill Thomas and Martha Wayne, and shaped Bruce's future as Batman." said Banjo.

Everyone nodded.

"CAN WE GET ON TRACK!" shouted Richter.

"Hold on. There was also the twist in the 89 Batman film where it turned out that Joker before becoming Joker was the killer of Batman's parents." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, we're good." said Sonic.


	5. Infinity Stones Are Gone

With Meek's group; they appeared in an apartment building.

"So this is where Max lives huh?" said Meek.

Everyone nodded.

"Not much, but we'd better see if the Infinity Stones are safe." said Ed.

The group walked into the building.

Later; they appeared at an apartment and Shawn knocked on the door.

"Hello, Max, are you there?" said Shawn.

The door then opened up on its own, revealing that the apartment was trashed, shocking everything.

"Yikes, looks like a pigsty here." said Edd.

Meek pulled out his chest plate and put it on before his armor appeared and a Star Lord like blaster appeared in his right hand and aimed in the apartment.

"Someone else was here." said Meek.

Shawn nodded.

"But who?" He asked.

They heard some groaning and entered a room to see a badly injured Max, shocking them.

"Max." said Sky.

They approached him and he looked at the others.

"What happened?" said Edd.

"The ghost of Scarlett showed up here." said Max.

He stood up.

"I didn't believe it at first. But now I do." said Max.

"Ghosts do have unfinished business." said Meek.

"She trashed my home, injured me, and stole all the Infinity Stones." said Max.

Meek became confused.

"Wait a minute, she took all the Infinity Stones?" said Meek.

Max looked at the meerkat.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" said Max.

"She came to us and asked for only the Soul Stone." said Meek.

Max was shocked.

"Ok this is crazy." He said, "Listen I'll help you guys I may be evil but even I don't want someone like Scarlet's ghost using it."

"Right, but I just want to be reminded of something. WHY KEEP ALL THE INFINITY STONES IN ONE PLACE!?" yelled Meek.

Max sighed.

"None of us had a spaceship." said Max.

"Well I heard that Raven was involved as well, why didn't you have her travel to many different dimensions and hide each of the stones in each of them?" said Meek.

"It's like watching a How It Should Have Ended video right now." said Edd.

Max nodded.

"I know." said Max.

"Well excuse me for pointing out other people's mishaps involving some of the most powerful gems in existence." said Meek, "If any of you were thinking, you'd have realized that Sonic was right about separating the Infinity Stones so that no one would know where they are, but also to not say a word to anyone about their location."

Max became shocked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so that was Sonic's thought process when it came to those phantom ruby chunks." said Max.

"Well he did say that the Phantom Ruby dimension can only be accessed with a Phantom Ruby." said Shawn, "Now that I think about it, keeping the Infinity Stones in a dimension with the very gems that're the only way to access it would have been a better idea."

"Agreed." said Jasmine.

"I don't get it, why would Scarlett ask us for only the Soul Stone and steal all the Infinity Stones from Max?" said Eddy.

"What time did Scarlett show up here?" said Meek.

"An hour ago." said Max.

Meek pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"Well she came to us half an hour ago." said Meek.

This shocked everyone.

"She came to Max's first, then us? What is going on here?" said Sky.

"Somebody is not who they say they are." said Meek.

Everyone started doing some thinking as Meek grabbed Roger and dragged him off.

The two exited the building as Roger was confused.

"Why're you dragging me out of this building?" said Roger.

"I know what's going on. Someone impersonated Scarlett and stole the Infinity Stones from Max while the real Scarlett came to us for the Soul Stone." said Meek.

"Who?" said Roger.

Meek sighed.

"A while back during maybe last years high school prom, I had to take my former mentors daughter to prom due to her boyfriend at the time dumping her which he didn't tell her why. Apparently she knew of his criminal life and kept it a secret from her father. Eventually he showed up revealing his latest scheme and the two got back together briefly, until I stabbed out one of his eyes and Seeker forced the relationship to end." said Meek.

"That doesn't explain your deduction." said Roger.

"This person in question; Anthony, he's a humanoid snake of sorts. One of his main reasons for making money is stealing gems and selling them for top dollar." said Meek.

Roger nodded.

"Okay." said Roger.

Meek then smirked.

"I know how to draw both Scarlett's out." said Meek, "Use your phone to film the whole thing and post it on YouTube."

Roger pulled out his phone and started filming.

"Rolling." said Roger.

"Oh Scarlett, I know you'll be watching this. Because I've got the Soul Stone." Meek said before opening up his hand, revealing a holograph of the Soul Stone inside a lead box, "This is the real deal. You want it, then meet me at the park by midnight."

Roger pushed an icon on his phone.

"Posted, now what?" said Roger.

Meek pulled out his phone and started typing stuff down.

"Danny, need Fenton thermos for tonight, will explain later, and send." Meek said before pushing the send icon.

Then Danny in ghost form appeared with the Fenton Thermos.

"I'm here with the thermos, just like you asked." said Danny.

Meek grabbed the Thermos and looked at it to see a button on it labeled 'Instant Kill', confusing him.

"Why is there an instant kill button on this thing?" said Meek.

"That even I have no idea." said Danny.

"Did your dad recently put that there?" said Meek.

Danny shrugged.

"Maybe." He said.

"Well, better get everyone to the park then." said Roger.

"Agreed." said Meek.

The three walked into the apartment building.


	6. Stopping the Vampire

Back in the castle; Sonic's group walked into a throne room.

"Show yourself monster." said Richter.

Kirby spoke his language.

"Tell me about it." said Gwen.

Then a vampire who looked like Mr Burns stepped out of the shadows from a throne, revealing himself.

"It is I Richter, Count Bucks." the vampire known as Count Bucks said.

Richter became shocked.

"What the, boss?" said Richter.

"Surprise surprise, it's always the person you least expect." said Count Bucks.

"I was expecting Count Von Count." said Richter.

**Cutaway Gag**

Count Von Count was in his castle next to a window, showing a purple riding lawn mower outside.

"One, one bat." Count said before laughing as lightning struck the lawn mower.

He turned to his lawn mower and became shocked.

"MY MOWER!" yelled the Count.

He sighed.

"Well that's one chore I can cross off my list." said the Count.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone looked at the Vampire Hunter.

"Seriously?" asked Sonic who was back to regular form, "You thought the Vampire from Sesame Street was evil?"

"Come on, he's a nice guy." said Gwen.

The vampire growled.

"You done yet?" said the vampire.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Sonic and gave him the middle finger.

Bucks groaned.

"Oh it's on." said Bucks, "HIT IT!"

Then a vampire who looked like Mr Smithers pulled out a boom box and pushed the play button as Justin Bieber music started playing.

Everyone became confused.

"That is the most sorriest excuse for music I've ever heard, you couldn't do one better?" said Sonic.

Bucks groaned.

"DAMMIT MAN!" yelled Bucks.

The other vampire flipped stations and the song changed to Safety Dance.

Now everyone was confused.

Bucks started break dancing before stopping and pointed to the others.

"Is he challenging us to a break dance battle?" said Richter.

"I was hoping for a physical one, but this is just as good." said Sonic.

He then started break dancing before posing on one foot.

Richter then launched his vampire hunter at the boom box, destroying it.

Bucks became shocked.

"MY BOOM BOX!" yelled Bucks.

He sighed.

"Oh well, at least I managed to get Home Owners Insurance with Geico." said Bucks.

"Uh sir, they did a Farmers Insurance cutaway gag a while ago." said the other vampire.

The evil Vampire is pissed.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted.

Kazooie scoffed.

"What an idiot." said Kazooie.

Sonic nodded.

"So true." said Sonic.

Bucks growled.

"KILL!" yelled Bucks.

He leaped towards the heroes who moved out of the way.

Bucks is pissed.

"You'll never escape." said Bucks.

He ran to Link who drew the master sword out and clashed it with a floating sword that Bucks had.

The other vampire then pushed a button on the boom box and The Black Eyed Peas song Pump It started playing.

Bucks and Link resumed clashing swords with each other.

Link is mad.

The elf growled in anger before being kicked by Bucks sending him flying into a wall before dropping the master sword.

Kirby saw the sword and inhaled it before swallowing it and becoming Sword Kirby.

The two started clashing swords with each other.

**Interview Gag**

Kirby said something in his language and subtitles appeared.

"I always wanted to battle a Vampire." It read.

**End Interview Gag**

The two resumed clashing swords.

The Vampire smirked.

"You're terrible." said Bucks.

Kirby spoke his own language.

"Huh, I thought he looked like Mr Burns." said Gwen.

Bucks kicked Kirby, sending him crashing.

A blue blur ran by Bucks, hitting him.

The vampire groaned as Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"How can you stop what you can't see?" said Sonic.

He ran to Bucks and hit him again.

Bucks is pissed.

"You won't stop me." said Bucks.

He punched Sonic in the chest as he ran by.

But Sonic pulled out his werehog morpher and pushed 258 then the moon button before closing it and turned into his werehog form and slashed at the vampire's face.

Bucks screamed in pain.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" yelled Bucks.

"Dude, your face deserves to be covered up." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

Bucks and Sonic ran to each other before they started wrestling each other.

Kirby shouted in his language. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

Bucks punched Sonic across the face several times.

"Not helping Kirby." said Sonic.

Kirby huffed and saw a Vampire Bat and sucked it and became Vampire Kirby.

The others noticed it.

"Does crap just show up at random times?" said Kazooie.

"At times, like in Phineas and Ferb's hometown." said Sonic.

Kirby then flew to Bucks and bit him.

But the vampire punched the pink puff ball off of him before Banjo leaped to him and started punching the monster.

"Give it to him buddy." said Kazooie.

"I am." said Banjo.

"You two remind me of a lizard and bat duo that're cheap knockoffs, just like you." said the vampire.

He then punched Banjo far away as Gwen traded some kicks at the vampire, only to be pushed out of the way.

Sonic growled in anger and pinned Bucks to the wall.

"NOT COOL HITTING A GIRL!" yelled Sonic.

Bucks flipped himself around to pin Sonic to the wall.

"You're pathetic, you can't beat me." said Bucks.

"Oh I know I can't." Sonic said before flipping Buck around so that he's holding him by the shoulders, "But he can."

Bucks looked at Richter who drew out a wooden steak and hammer before putting the steak to the vampire's chest and hammered it in, making him scream in agony.

The other vampire shivered in fear.

"I'm out of here." he said before turning into a bat and flew off.

Bucks resumed groaning in pain before dying and turned to dust.

"Do vampires usually turn to dust when they die?" said Kazooie.

"No idea." said Banjo.

"That was the hardest thing I had to do. Kill my own boss." said Richter.

Kirby spoke his language; 'At least you still have your day job.'

However; Bucks came back to life mad.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" He shouted and turned back into dust.

"DO'H!" shouted Richter.

"You had to tempt fate, didn't you Kirby?" said Gwen.

Kirby chuckled nervously.

"Well that's taken care of. But now to get out of here and destroy the castle." said Sonic.

He opened a door and lots of candy corn pouring out.

The hedgehog smiled.

"First, let's get all this candy corn out of the castle." said Sonic.

Kirby then inhaled it all before swallowing it.

Everyone looked at Kirby mad.

"YOU ATE ALL THE CANDY CORN!" yelled Sonic.

Kirby smirked and ran off.

"Now there's going to be a bunch of pissed off children who'll throw toilet paper all over the mansion just because they won't get any candy." said Sonic.

Gwen nodded.

"Amen." said Gwen.


	7. Mystery Solved

At the park; Meek's group was at a park bench.

"Why're we at a park just waiting around?" said Shawn.

"Because I know what's going on. There are actually two ghosts of Scarlett, a faker who has the Infinity Stones, and a real deal wanting just the Soul Stone." said Meek.

Shawn nodded.

"Okay." said Shawn.

Meek opened up his right hand as a hologram of a tiny lead box appeared before it opened up, revealing a hologram of the Soul Stone appeared.

He smirked.

"Time to draw out some ghosts." said Meek.

Then a ghost of Scarlett appeared.

"You got the stone?" said Scarlett.

"Sure do." said Meek.

He held his left hand behind his back before getting the Fenton Thermos ready.

Scarlett approached the meerkat and looked at the holographic stone.

"Nice." said Scarlett.

She reached for the hologram, only for her hand to pass through it, confusing her.

"Huh, what's going on?" said Scarlett.

"This." Meek said before Scarlett was sucked into the Fenton Thermos as she screamed.

The meerkat then stuck the top on the thermos.

"Let me out, let me out." said Scarlett.

"No can do, you failed to realize that the gem was fake upon first inspection. Besides, you ain't the only one with an interest in the Infinity Stones." said Meek.

"Who else is interested?" said Scarlett.

"I ain't telling you no matter-"Meek said before accidentally pushing the 'Instant Kill' button as screams of agony was heard within the thermos, shocking everyone around.

"Is she dead?" said Jasmine.

Meek popped the top off and flipped the thermos upside down, revealing some dust that poured out.

"Ain't no coming back now." said Meek.

Edd became shocked and pulled out a barf bag before he vomited into it.

"Come on, it ain't that bad. It's just ghost dust." said Shawn.

Edd fainted.

"Drama queen." said Eddy.

Sky smacked Eddy.

"Ow, what was that for?" said Eddy.

"For being an idiot." said Sky.

"Okay." said Eddy.

"But who's the other ghost?" said Jasmine.

Then another ghost of Scarlett appeared.

"You think you have the real Soul Stone?" said the second Scarlett ghost.

The hologram in Meek's hand disappeared.

"I know I don't, I just needed to draw out the one eyed gem expert." said Meek.

"So you figured me out." the Scarlett ghost said before grabbing her face and removing it, revealing it was actually an ID mask and that she was actually Anthony Snake.

Everyone else became shocked.

"Anthony?" everyone said.

"Well that explains a lot." said Eddy.

Anthony pulled out a lead box and opened it up, revealing all the Infinity Stones.

"Yes it was me." said Anthony, "Now I will use the Infinity Stones and have everyone be Snake people like me."

"Don't you need the gauntlet to use the power of the Infinity Stones?" said Ed.

"I sold that gauntlet on Ebay." said Anthony.

"Okay, but if you sold the gauntlet, then you won't be able to use the stones. You might as well have just sold the stones with the gauntlet as well, make more money." said Roger.

Anthony became shocked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, don't I feel foolish." said Anthony, "Maybe I should have built a gauntlet of my own."

He smirked and held his right hand up, revealing stone spots on them.

"Oh wait, I did." said Anthony, "And when I'm done with the stones, I'll sell them for a huge budget."

He laughed evilly.

But a wire net appeared over the box with the stones, shocking him.

"What the?" said Anthony.

The net which came from Meek's armor was pulled over to him before he grabbed the box and closed it.

"Not on my watch." said Meek.

Anthony is pissed.

"Oh I'm getting those stones back." said Anthony.

He leaped towards Meek, but was grabbed by Shawn who held him down.

"No your not snake." said Shawn.

Anthony hissed.

He spewed out acid at Shawn's face, only for him to move out of the way.

**Interview Gag**

First was Anthony.

"That no good human, he's making me look bad." said Anthony.

Lastly was Shawn.

"What can I say, all that zombie training has paid off." said Shawn.

**End Interview Gag**

Anthony is mad and punches Shawn.

"No one's getting the best of me." said Anthony, "I'll make use of the Infinity Stones."

But little did he know was that Meek was holding the space stone and six different portals appeared before putting each of the Infinity Stones in different lead boxes and tossed them into the different portals as they closed up.

"They're gone." said Meek.

Anthony became confused.

"Huh?" said Anthony.

**Interview Gag**

"You've got to be kidding me, I've got nothing now?" said Anthony.

**End Interview Gag**

"You won't be able to find out where the Infinity Stones are now, because I don't even know their location." said Meek.

Anthony hissed in anger and leaped towards Meek who held his right hand up as a repulsor ray formed in it before firing one at Anthony, knocking him out.

"Boy am I glad I installed repulsor ray capabilities to this suit." said Meek.

Later; a ton of Plumbers were in the area and some were escorting Anthony into a cruiser.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS MEEK ONE DAY YOU WILL PAY AND NO ONE WILL BE SAFE FROM ME!" shouted Anthony.

He was put in the cruiser before it drove off.

"I wouldn't count on that." said Meek.

Meek looked at his friends.

"How'd you figure out that Anthony was in possession of all the Infinity Stones?" said Danny.

"It was the snake venom that did it for me. I first thought that Anthony was faking being Scarlett the first go around, but when I found out that he went to Max and had all the Infinity Stones to begin with, the whole thing solved itself." said Meek.

Danny nodded.

"Nice." said Danny.

"I know." said Meek.


	8. Happy Halloween

Meek's group was sitting on a bench eating some of Roger's candy.

The new meerkat was eating candy corn.

"Yummy." He said.

"Yep, what good is Halloween without candy corn?" said Meek.

"No idea." said Roger.

"Nothing." said Eddy.

He then ate a jawbreaker.

"Halloween wouldn't really be Halloween without candy corn." said Eddy.

"I'm with Eddy on this." said Roger.

Everyone looked at Roger.

"You're just finding out about this holiday." said Shawn.

"So what?" asked Roger.

Meek just laughed.

"Let's get going guys." He said.

The group stood up and walked off.

With Sonic and Gwen; the two were returning to Toon Manor and saw the place was covered in toilet paper.

"Well who didn't see that coming?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"No idea." said Gwen sarcastically.

Sonic ran off before returning with a leaf blower that was labeled 'Acme Leaf Blower 9000' before turning it on and aimed it at the mansion.

He smirked.

"This'll get rid of all this very quickly." said Sonic.

He blew all the toilet paper off the mansion, only for it to cover the Autobot's hanger.

Bumblebee came out of the hanger and noticed it.

"Hey, someone threw toilet paper all over this hanger." said Bumblebee.

Grimlock walked out of the hanger as well.

"Who would do such a thing? That's vandalism." said Grimlock.

Bee nodded.

"Agreed." said Bee.

Grimlock then smirked.

"Wanna help?" He asked.

"Okay." said Bee.

The two started removing toilet paper from the hanger.


End file.
